The creation of sounds by musical instruments or sound reproduction systems is not perfect, but acoustic dissonances or sound deficiencies inherent in the creation of sound generators can be corrected to provide a full and total sound.
The present method uses the sound characteristics of an open volume, such as an earthenware vase or a glass possibly provided with at least a cut, creating an opening which can be moved out of centre with respect to the main axis of the object. This object, placed close to or on a sound generator, releases additional sound waves harmonising with the sound generator via mechanical coupling or via the resonance of air waves due to the volume and fragmentation of the resonator fixed at a defined location. The overall sound quality is richer and more precise. By means of the resonance of the volume, a large vase with the opening at its base is able to modify the acoustics of a room.